


Just Another Stisaac Fic

by SunsRetrouvailles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsRetrouvailles/pseuds/SunsRetrouvailles
Summary: Stiles and Isaac never really got along, but hey, maybe some more time can change that...
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	Just Another Stisaac Fic

A soft buzzing erupted in the room, the screen of a phone quickly lighting up as it started playing an alarm at an incredibly high volume which could startle a normal person, and this was when the boy cursed at himself for his supernatural hearing as he propped himself up on his bed by his elbow, quickly reaching over to silence the screeching device. With a light sigh of relief, he instinctively rubbed the palms of his hands in his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up, though the alarm did that well enough already.

Hesitantly, he slid his legs to the side, shifting over to the edge of the bed and sitting up, his feet now touching the cool floor. He groaned, running a hand through his longish curls which were messy from just waking up before finally deciding to stand up.

It was a school day, and as much as he hated having to get up in the morning, he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Too tired to really care, he dragged himself over to his drawers and then his closet, pulling out the first items of clothing that he could see which ended up being a plain shirt, his thin, black jacket and a normal pair of jeans. He hummed, shrugging as he headed over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  


\-------  


After getting dressed, he picked up his phone to look at himself on the reflection on the black screen, pausing and briefly putting down the phone. “I forgot something…” He muttered to himself as he looked around, his gaze quickly focusing on the item he considered necessary to wear. Pulling the scarf towards himself, he nodded as though to confirm that he was content that that was indeed what he was missing. He threw the scarf around his neck and picked the phone back up to look at himself again.

This time, Isaac grinned at himself. Sure, he couldn’t really see much but he was wearing a scarf and that’s all that really mattered to him. “Lookin’ good, Lahey.” He chuckled to himself jokingly but with confidence before shoving the phone into his pocket.  


Finally, he was ready to go and he huffed at himself for not checking the time before putting the phone away in his pocket but shook his head, too tired to check it at this point, happy enough to assume that he had just enough time to get to school on time if he left now. He stretched his arms up above his head and with a quick glance around the room to double check that he had everything, he headed out of the room to get Derek to drive him to school.  


\-------

After sitting in the car for what seemed like forever, Isaac finally reached the school. He pushed the car door open and stepped onto the ground, waving at Derek before pushing the door closed again and heading in the direction of the building. He readjusted his scarf, lightly tugging on one end.

As he approached the building, he started to question who he’d hang around with that day; whether he wanted to join up with the other members of the lacrosse team or just join Scott and Stiles, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t really enjoy his company and would probably end up bitching about him. He chuckled at the thought.

Just as he stopped really thinking about it, he spotted the pair of familiar faces along the hall and Scott raised his hand, waving at him cheerfully, making Stiles pout and lightly punch Scott’s arm in response, clearly trying to indicate that he did not want Isaac around. The blonde shook his head, a confident grin on his face as he decided to approach them anyway.

_ “You know I don’t get along with him dude.” _

_ “Oh my God Stiles, you never gave him a chance.” _ Scott shook his head.  
  
Isaac heard the two arguing but their tones weren’t really that harsh, it sounded more like just friendly bickering. After taking a few more steps and finally reaching the two other boys, he rested his hand on Scott’s shoulder and smirked over at Smiles as he greeted them. “Hey guys.” He took his hand off of his shoulder, leaning back against a locker, his arms crossed over his chest as he relaxed, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, taking in the many scents in the air, a small smile appearing on his face when he realised he could literally  _ smell _ how mad Stiles was that he was just there with them as though they were friends. Before the blonde could say anything about it though, they all had to head to class and Isaac peeled himself off the locker with a light groan, really not looking forward to the first lesson of the day. He watched as Scott turned to him with a smile that seemed more apologetic than anything. Isaac smiled back, reassuring Scott that everything was fine before walking with them to class since all three of them had the same first period. He couldn't lift his gaze from the floor as they walked though, which he couldn't really explain; he genuinely thought he felt alright but something he couldn't really put his finger on was bothering him. He tried to shake the thought though- dwelling on it wouldn't do him any damn good so he brushed it off as just being tired and looked up as an arm brushed past his own. He blinked at the reassuring gesture and looked at who it was, surprised to see that it wasn’t Scott but instead a rather concerned looking Stiles.   
  
_ “Dude, why do you look so bummed?” _ Stiles raised a brow slightly as he questioned Isaac, nudging his arm. “Your negative energy is totally making me feel down too.” He pouted. Scott seemed to be somewhere in a world of his own(probably thinking about Allison), still walking as the other two slowed down a bit, lagging behind.   
  
Isaac chuckled, bumping Stiles’ arm in response. “What, do you actually care about me? Aww! I’m flattered.” He joked, trying to make himself feel better and stop him from worrying but he honestly felt a bit lighter already at the thought that someone was actually worrying over his mood.   
  
_ “Dude gross, no way. Maybe in your dreams.” _ Stiles shuddered dramatically and huffed, stepping slightly farther away from Isaac as they kept walking, making it unclear whether or not he was joking. He saw how Isaac’s face fell and quickly stepped closer again, bumping his shoulder against Isaac’s arm.  _ “Dude. Something’s really got to be wrong. What’s up?” _ He looked concerned again, furrowing his brows.   
  
Isaac shook his head, brushing his hand into his curly hair with a soft “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” and they reached the classroom before Stiles had the chance to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter of my first work on AO3! I know it's not very long but I hope it's enjoyable enough and you guys stick around, I promise they'll get together eventually!
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to slightly overlap with this one, but from Stiles' perspective.
> 
> With that said, I'm open for any suggestions you might have for this story! What kind of trouble do you want to see these two get into?
> 
> Little side note: I'm sorry if some of my grammar is off! English isn't my first language but I'm trying my best and hope you'll stick around despite some errors! :)


End file.
